Aircraft braking systems typically operate by applying force to a brake stack to oppose rotation of the wheels. The braking systems may generate braking force using electromechanical actuators. A brake system on an individual wheel may comprise multiple electromechanical actuators applying pressure at various locations on the brake stack. As the brake stack wears, it may warp. A warped brake stack may provide an uneven surface for the electromechanical actuators to press against. Electromechanical actuators may respond to the uneven surfaces by adjusting in response to the rotational position of the warped brake stack, which may be rotating at frequencies incident to a wheel rotating at over 100 miles per hour. However, the adjustments occurring at high frequencies may cause excessive wear on the braking system.
Aircraft braking systems may also operate by applying force to a brake stack to oppose rotation of the wheels using a hydraulic system. Hydraulic brakes may have a mechanical pedal or lever that transmits hydraulic fluid in the system in response to depression of the pedal. Hydraulic systems may better address the issue of warped brake stacks than electromechanical actuators. However, hydraulic systems may also include long brake lines along a flexible landing gear that may result in leaks. Maintenance on hydraulic systems may further require bleeding the entire hydraulic system. Further, loss of a hydraulic piston may result in loss of braking force on an entire a wheel.